Lunch Detention
by Akai Mu Tsuki
Summary: Ryoma gives Tezuka, his homeroom teacher, a birthday present... however after a while he realizes he doesn't want to give it to Tezuka and takes it back. Tezuka doesn't like this and gives Ryoma some punishment! The present shall stay a secret !


**_Okay... so this is a story I just thought of during lunch at school one time when I was helping my teacher out. I think it's kind of funny, but I've been told I have a really twisted sense of humor. Anyway, have fun reading, and please review at the end please. This is the edited version~!_**

**_Warning: Guy on guy smex. Don't like, don't read._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did... let's not even go there... (insert evil smile and glinting eyes)_**

**_Happy readings, ne?_**

**Lunch Detention (Edited Version)**

There were times when Ryoma would feel like killing everything and / or everyone around him... but then there were those really embarrassing days when he felt like disappearing off of the face of the earth. Between the two options, he felt like wanting to be killed on the spot in this particular moment.

Why exactly?

Well, it all started early in the morning on his way to homeroom…

Ryoma looked up from the ground when he heard his name. "Ah, 'sensei,' how was your day?" the younger boy asked monotonously.

"Heh, you're too sarcastic about things, Echizen," Momo ruffled Ryoma's hair and put a hand on his chin. "You have my class third period, right?"

Ryoma nodded and continued to walk. "Yeah, I have homeroom first with buchou… I mean Tezuka-sensei. Then I move on to… science… -shiver- with Inui-sensei. I have your history class, then Fuji-sensei's math class. I have lunch with Eiji-sensei after that. I have to go to Kawamura-sensei's gym class, and then Kaidoh-sensei's English class. I have Oishi-sensei for health and then back to Tezuka-sensei's class."

"That was breath taking," Momo commented with a light chuckle. "Well see ya later Echizen, don't be late for class now!"

Ryoma grunted and walked down the hallway. '_As if I'd be late for homeroom…_' the teen thought with a wry smile.

* * *

"Echizen," Tezuka greeted his student as the golden-eyed prodigy entered. "You're earlier than usual today."

Ryoma shrugged indifferently and dropped his bag onto his desk. "I couldn't go back to sleep, and I decided there was really nothing else to do… and I wanted to just… wish you a happy birthday... sensei."

"Hmm?" Tezuka looked at the white box with a silk ribbon wrapped around it on his desk, then at Ryoma who was currently covering his face with his trademark cap.

'_Even in college he keeps that thing. It would be slightly amusing to see his embarrassment though..._' Tezuka cursed himself for spending way too much time with Fuji and taking after his sadistic ways. The other students began to pile in and Tezuka quickly hid the box from their view.

"Happy birthday sensei!" a bunch of girls gave him chocolate and the teacher reluctantly accepted them. All Tezuka really wanted to do was look at Ryoma's present.

However, Ryoma saw his 'sensei' accepting all the presents with a smile.

Furthermore, Ryoma doesn't know his 'sensei' enough to see that smile is fake.

Therefore, Ryoma thought his 'sensei' doesn't care about him that way.

Unfortunately, Ryoma stupidly doesn't see that his 'sensei' is only accepting all of the gifts in such a way only to be polite.

And that was when Ryoma remembered _what _he had given to his former buchou **(1)**.

Thus, the chain of events brings us to the present, where Ryoma feels he wants to be swallowed by a black hole and vanish off the face of the earth... never to return again. '_I have to get that present back, or buchou… sensei will think wrongly about me! Crap! When did I start caring what he thought about me?_'

"...izen… Echizen!" said boy snapped his eyes open and looked around the empty room.

"Are you alright, Echizen? The bell rang a few minutes ago, I think you should be on your way to science," Tezuka said with worry lacing his voice, though Ryoma was too oblivious to notice.

"Aa," Ryoma slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled his cap down even lower as he passed by his homeroom teacher with a slight blush.

* * *

Tezuka watched as Ryoma left in a hurry. "Ne, Tezuka!" the ever so hyperactive Kikumaru Eiji climbed on top of said teacher's desk. "What did ochibi give you? Don't look so confused, I'm not blind! I was walking past when I heard him say happy birthday to you! What did he give you? TELL ME TEZUKA!" Eiji said while leaning forward.

"I don't know yet, I haven't a chance to look at it," Tezuka replied.

"Eh? What are those?" Eiji asked while pointing at a pile of chocolates.

"Those are the presents my other students gave me."

"…You… accepted them?" Eiji asked, looking very perplexed. Tezuka nodded to confirm Eiji's worst nightmares. "BAKA TEZUKA! Are you really that dense? You only accept presents from the people that are close to you!"

"I believe I am close to all of my students."

"You don't talk to them like the way you do to ochibi! Whenever you two are alone… well think you're alone because I'm actually there… whatever! Point is, expect the cold shoulder from ochibi for now!"

Tezuka sighed. "What are you talking about, Kikumaru?" but the red head had already left the room. Tezuka sighed in a frustrated manner. "What am I going to do with all this chocolate?" Tezuka eyed the mound of sweets on his desk and remembered the white box Ryoma had given him.

Opening his desk drawer, Tezuka widened his eyes.

The. Box. Was. GONE.

* * *

Ryoma sighed in relief as he sat down in his science class next to his friend, Shinju. The white haired boy yawned lazily. "It's not like you to be late Ryo. What happened? Caught up with your lo-mmph!" Shinju blinked in surprise.

"Shut it Shinju," Ryoma muttered with a blush as he clamped the other boy's mouth.

Shinju rolled his eyes and pushed the hand away. "Whatever. I saw what happened anyway. That was really cold of sensei to do that… RIGHT in FRONT of YOU."

"Be quiet," Ryoma snapped moodily as Inui walked in just as the bell rang for class to start.

"Minna, we're going to start with the periodic table today."

Everyone groaned in disappointment and Shinju stretched before raising his hand. "Sensei!"

"Yes?"

"Is it wrong for a teacher to like a student? Or vice versa?" Shinju asked and everyone in the room fell flat on their face except for Inui, Ryoma, and Shinju.

Inui pushed his glasses up slightly. "What are you talking about Kiryu? Rambling on again about random things I see, but what brings you to ask such a question as this?"

Shinju looked up and made a confused sound of sorts. "Hmm, maybe I should ask Oishi-sensei though… well, what I'm asking is: is it okay for a guy to like a guy?"

Among the previous people who had just risen, the guys fell on their faces while the girls blushed hotly out of embarrassment.

Inui chuckled. "Hmm? Problem with a teacher Kiryu?"

"Not me, my friend," Shinju was about to point at Ryoma, but said boy shot him a glare to shut him up.

Inui sighed. "I do not believe it is wrong, but others may perceive it as something unusual and treat your friend differently. Of course, because of the teacher / student relationship, the teacher will be most likely unwilling to have the same feelings. Add it to the fact that said teacher is a guy…"

"Ah, I see. Thank you sensei," Shinju yawned tiredly and waved his hand dismissively. "Now if you don't mind, I will be taking a quick nap."

Inui twitched his eyes. "You'll be expecting a call home Kiryu."

"Hai, hai."

Ryoma looked down at the empty table in front of him in bewilderment. '_Dang it! I was so stupid! Of course Tezuka-sensei is unlikely to share the same feelings toward me; he's my teacher and we're both guys. There's nothing I can do about it, but at least I was able to get the present…_'

"Yes, of course Tezuka. Echizen! Come here!"

Ryoma snapped out of his reverie and looked up at Inui standing next to, "Tezuka-sensei?"

"Come here Echizen, there is something I would like to speak to you about."

"Umm, is it about my grades? Because I'm sure I didn't do anything bad…"

"Just come outside Echizen," Tezuka left the room and Ryoma did likewise.

He faced the teacher. "What is it sensei?"

Tezuka kept his usual stoic face on. "Did you take the box you gave to me this morning?"

"Wh-What are you talking about sensei? I don't remember giving you anything. Was today your birthday? Sorry, I'll give you something tomorrow…" Ryoma dragged on in an attempt to pass the time until the bell rang for class to end.

"Don't fool me Echizen," Tezuka replied, his voice rising to Ryoma's surprise. Tezuka paused to compose himself. "I know you gave me something, but I guess I just misplaced it. It might still be in one of the drawers."

"Yeah, that might be it."

"So you admit you've given me a present. By the way, I checked all my drawers and the whole room."

Ryoma paused. '_Dammit! When did buchou get so good at deceiving people? Must have been Fuji's influence…_' he made a mental note to interrogate the ex-Seigaku genius and scratched the back of his head while saying, "Are you feeling well, sensei? I didn't say anything," Ryoma lied easily.

"I know perfectly well what you said Echizen. Now, I would like that box back," Ryoma shook his head defiantly at Tezuka childishly. '_Cute...'_

"Yadda! It's mine," the younger of the two stated.

"I believe you gave that box to me, so I can do whatever I want to do with it. I would like to open it."

Ryoma hesitated before saying, "You believe too much, sensei."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Echizen," he started rather angrily. "Give. Me. The. Box… NOW."

Ryoma widened his eyes, as this was the first time he saw Tezuka with a look of pure anger. It was truly a sight to see, with the dark aura flaring behind him. The bell rang and Ryoma sighed in relief.

'_Saved by the bell... literally..._'

"I have to get to history or else Momo-sensei will chuck chalk at me."

"...Expect another visit from me, Echizen. Oh, and you have lunch detention," Tezuka said before he left and Ryoma growled in distaste. He grabbed his bag from Shinju, who brought it out for him, and walked toward his next class with a sulk.

Shinju just smiled in half amusement and half reassurance. "So, I heard what you two were saying... relationship bump?"

"We're not in a relationship, and that's only because you're the closest to the door and don't actually sleep in class, you just pick up on any gossip," Ryoma replied flatly as they climbed up the stairs.

"Ah, well Inui-sensei was always a curious one. He canceled the lesson since we all know it already and let us listen in on your conversation."

"YOU did WHAT?"

Shinju laughed sheepishly. "Maa, maa, it's nothing to get so mad over. I'm probably the only one who heard you since everyone else was too busy trying to run away from Inui-sensei's death juice smells…"

"That's good, but I don't want you to know about my personal life," Ryoma objected and Shinju laughed as they entered their history class.

"Where would you be if I didn't know and didn't give you advice?"

"Humph…" Ryoma grumbled and took his seat in the back.

At this point, he wished to kill everyone in that particular room.

* * *

Ryoma sighed and picked up his stuff as the bell rang. He rushed toward Fuji's room that was just across the hall. "Fuji-sensei! Did you influence bu-Tezuka-sensei with your sadistic ways?" Ryoma accused and glared at the blue-eyed tensai.

"Hmm? I may have," Fuji chuckled evilly and pointed at Ryoma's seat as the students began to file in one by one into the classroom. "Now sit down Echizen, class will be starting soon."

The teen glared at Fuji one last time before submitting. "Fine," the golden-eyed boy growled and complied with the order. He kept watching closely at his math teacher for any signs, until Tezuka walked into the room.

* * *

Fuji looked away from the board and at Tezuka. "Ah, greetings Tezuka. What do you need now?"

Tezuka walked toward Fuji and turned away from the students. "Today, make sure Echizen comes to my classroom during lunch," he whispered.

"Hmm? And what, may I ask, will you be doing to him~?" Fuji asked in an all too easily recognized teasing tone.

"Fuji," Tezuka warned. "He just has lunch detention."

"For what? Echizen really isn't the type to get in trouble or anything."

"Yes, but if he starts his trouble, he won't end it for a while," Tezuka muttered. "Anyway, I really can't trust you nowadays-"

"That's mean Tezuka."

"-so I'm going to escort him back to my room," Tezuka finished and turned back to the students. "Sorry for the disturbance," Tezuka looked around the room and locked his gaze on Echizen.

The boy only looked away and Fuji took note of this. "Hmm, well if that is all…"

"I will be staying outside the room," Tezuka replied to Fuji's strange comment.

"Okay," the former tennis buchou left the room and slid the door close.

* * *

Ryoma looked away from Tezuka's gaze and blushed furiously. "Hmm, well if that is all…" Fuji began to say.

"I will be staying outside the room."

'_Dang it! I can't believe Tezuka remembered that stupid detention! Wait… Tezuka…?_' Ryoma mentally hit himself on the head.

"Okay."

Ryoma watched as his homeroom teacher left the room without another word.

Whispers around the room were heard. "Ah, it's nothing really personal. Tezuka just came by to remind Echizen of his lunch detention."

Everyone turned to the cat-like boy.

"What?" he asked in annoyance.

"When did you get lunch detention?" they asked curiously.

"Is that really any of your business?" Ryoma asked, clearly agitated by the turnouts of today's events.

Shinju saw Ryoma's frustration and turned the topic over. "Ne, sensei! I heard you were in some kind of relationship with your younger brother Yuuta-sensei, is that true?"

"What?" everyone looked at the still smiling teacher.

"Hmm, to put it lightly, yes," all the girls in the room squealed and the guys just sat there wide-eyed until the bell rang.

Ryoma swallowed hard and looked at the clock. '_What could Tezuka-__sensei__ possibly want from me right now? If it's about the present I accidentally gave him… then…_'

"Glad you could come, Echizen."

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka. "Ah…" Tezuka walked with Ryoma back to the first floor to homeroom. "Why did you give me lunch detention? I highly doubt you can just do that for your own personal reasons," Ryoma accused.

"You're right; but I'm not letting you come out of this room until you give me that box," Tezuka replied and locked the door.

"But! I'm not going to give it to you! As I said before, it is mine and I can do whatever I want with it: deciding not to give it to you!"

"Well if that's your reasoning… you had already given it to me this morning, so _I_ can do whatever I want with it: open it."

Ryoma winced at Tezuka's answer... it was just too perfect. '_Like buchou... NO! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts... go away!_'

"…Even so, I will not give it to you," the teen said stubbornly.

"Ryoma," said boy widened his eyes at his first name being called by Tezuka, "please, give me the box."

Ryoma blinked in utter confusion. "Wh-Why do you want it anyway?"

"Because…" Tezuka turned his back to Ryoma in embarrassment. "Because… It's from _you_."

Ryoma blushed and looked down. '_Calm down Ryoma, it's not what you think it is. Don't get excited! He probably just said that because he doesn't want to admit that we're friends… when did I start to say that we're friends? Dammit, he's got me cornered… cornered?_'

"Ryoma, if you don't give me that box, I will take my own present from you."

Ryoma was against the wall and Tezuka has his arms on either side of said boy's head. "Wh-What are you talking about, sensei?"

"If you don't give me that present, I will take you. And believe me, I _keep_ all the presents I _want,_" Ryoma blushed furiously and looked to the side uncomfortably. "Now, will you give me that box?" Ryoma hesitantly reached into his pocket.

Pulling out the white box, Ryoma closed his eyes and shoved it in his teacher's hands. Tezuka smiled, yes, he smiled. Ryoma stared at the older man's smile. "Well, I do have the present, but I think you were too late in giving it to me."

"...EH?" the teen asked loudly as the words finally sunk into his brain.

"Ryoma…" Tezuka grabbed Ryoma around the waist and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to take you, still."

Ryoma blushed and tried to wriggle out of Tezuka's grasp, but the older man had a tight grip on him. It didn't take long before Ryoma stopped trying to resist. "That's a good boy," Tezuka pat Ryoma's head and the blackish green haired boy growled. Tezuka chuckled and leaned against the wall. He brought Ryoma toward him so the younger was against his chest.

Ryoma closed his eyes and listened to the steady heartbeat growing slightly faster. "…Sensei, why... why did you pick me?"

Tezuka looked at Ryoma's face. "Why…? I'll tell you why," Tezuka flipped their position so he was on top, straddling the younger boy. Ryoma wailed out in surprise and softly moaned when Tezuka pinned him down. Ryoma closed his eyes to not show the lust in them, but Tezuka had other plans.

He quickly threw Ryoma's pants and undergarments into the dark corner of the room. "Tezuka!" Ryoma exclaimed loudly and Tezuka shushed his student with a kiss. Time seemed to stop as the two kissed each other passionately, only to separate from lack of air.

Tezuka panted softly. "I chose you Ryoma, because you're you. You're just too cute for words and... there's _that,_" the teacher moved downward and smiled at the arousal in front of him.

"T-Tezuka…" Ryoma moaned as said man began to lick and tease the arousal in front of him. Ryoma writhed and squirmed underneath the older man. "Tezuka! Hurry it up, I can't take it anymore!"

Tezuka looked up at Ryoma with lust clearly in his eyes. "Of course," was the husky reply before Ryoma was thrown into a world of bright lights and pleasure. Tezuka took all of Ryoma into his mouth and the younger moaned at the warm sensation.

"T-Tezuka…" said man raised an eyebrow and moved back.

"I have a name, _Ryoma,_" said boy groaned at the loss of contact and looked up at his teacher.

He put a hand out and pulled himself toward Tezuka. "K-Kuni… Kunimitsu."

"Ryoma…" Tezuka lay Ryoma back down and proceeded with what he aimed to do in the first place: make Ryoma see one of the reasons why he chose him. Tezuka closed his eyes as he bit and licked any available place on Ryoma's dick.

"Kunimitsu! Hurry up, I want… I want you to…"

"All right," Tezuka replied once he removed his mouth from Ryoma's aroused penis.

"You want these?" Tezuka presented three fingers to Ryoma lips.

"A-Ah…"

"Then first, you know what to do," Tezuka replied seductively and Ryoma took the three fingers into his mouth. He licked the fingers and bit softly on them to let Tezuka know they were lubricated enough.

Tezuka held his index finger up and slowly inserted it in. Ryoma cried out in pain and threw his head back. "F-Fuck!"

"Watch your language, Ryoma," Tezuka scolded kissed the other boy passionately as he slid his finger slowly in and out of Ryoma.

"Nng, it's… Too hot… I…" Ryoma closed his eyes and leaned back. "Kunimitsu!"

"Hum, I didn't expect you to cum that early. Now that I've shown you why though…" Tezuka smirked.

"Wh-What is it sensei?"

"Do you still want to continue, Ryoma?" said boy nodded his head slowly.

"But, I still don't get why-Ah!" Ryoma moaned when the two fingers inside of him made a scissor motion. Tezuka pulled Ryoma into a kiss with his free hand and moaned. Ryoma gripped Tezuka's hair and pulled away panting heavily. "Kunimitsu, th-third finger, please!" Ryoma was begging for Tezuka to make him cum again, and the older man complied. The three digits were quickly sliding in and out of the boy. "A-Ah… Kunimitsu… I…" Ryoma shut his eyes as the warm feeling in his stomach began to flow downward for the second time that day. "Kunimitsu!" Ryoma shouted out his lover's name as he came.

Tezuka licked the sticky remnants off his fingers and pinned his lover onto the floor. "Are you ready, Ryoma?"

"J-Just do it," the boy said as he turned away. Tezuka shrugged and slowly slid his own arousal into Ryoma's entrance. "A-AH!" Ryoma whimpered and groaned at the new thing inside of him.

"Ryoma…"

"K-Kunimitsu…" Tezuka had already gone in all the way, and the two stayed like that for a while. Ryoma shifted uncomfortably and hugged his teacher.

"M-Move," Tezuka kissed Ryoma's forehead and began to slowly slide in and out of the boy. "Kunimitsu…" the younger moaned loudly.

"Shh."

Ryoma moaned louder as he got used to Tezuka being inside of him. "Faster…" Tezuka began to move faster and accidentally hit the boy's prostate. "OH GOD!" Ryoma gripped Tezuka's hair and the teacher cursed.

"I was going to save that for later, but seeing that look on your face was worth it."

"Kunimitsu! Right there, harder!" the teacher complied and began to pound into his student's prostate quickly. Ryoma threw his head back and moaned. Tezuka moved into Ryoma's neck and licked said boy's flesh. "Kunimitsu…"

"Ryoma…" the two moaned in each other's arms and shouted out the other's name when they came simultaneously.

"Ah…" Tezuka slid out of Ryoma and flopped on the younger boy's side.

"Kunimitsu… You have such a long name…"

"Hmm, but you look beautiful when you call my name and moan."

Ryoma blushed. "Is that why you were attracted to me?"

"One of the reasons."

"What are the other reasons?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"If you really wish to know," Tezuka smirked, "do you want me to show you?"

Ryoma widened his eyes and shook his head. "N-No, its okay really."

"Heh."

"…You laughed," Ryoma looked at his teacher as if he had grown three heads.

"What? I can't laugh?" Tezuka scoffed and pulled his student into a kiss.

"Nng, no… what if a student comes in?"

"I've locked the door," Tezuka replied and nibbled on Ryoma's ear. "And you weren't exactly complaining about it before."

"Nng, ah! Wh-What about the other teachers? Don't they have the key?"

Tezuka trailed kisses down his lover's stomach. "After what they've heard, I doubt they have the courage to even unlock it."

"…Mitsu…" Tezuka stopped what he was doing and looked up at Ryoma.

"What?"

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka. "Mitsu… I'm going to call you Mitsu."

Tezuka frowned. "No, don't call me that. I want you to call me by _full_ name when you cum."

Ryoma blushed furiously and looked to the side. "Fine you big party-pooper."

"Heheh," Tezuka moved downward once more and devoured the newly aroused cock.

"Ah! Kunimitsu, don't… nng… don't tease me like that!" Ryoma arched his back so Tezuka could have more access.

"No, no," Tezuka pushed Ryoma down.

Ryoma pouted. "Why not?" Tezuka smirked and devoured his lover's arousal again. "Ah…" Ryoma moaned breathily and bit his lower lip as Tezuka slid his tongue into his cock. "Kunimitsu…" Ryoma closed his eyes and moaned.

Tezuka also closed his eyes and moaned. He softly bit the tip of Ryoma's cock and that was the way to the bomb. Ryoma moaned loudly, "Kunimitsu!" said teacher let his mouth fill up with cum.

"Haha! You look funny Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka swallowed the contents inside his mouth. "Ryoma," said boy looked where Tezuka was pointing and blushed.

"You don't expect me to…"

"Of course."

Ryoma swallowed hard and kneeled down. He opened his mouth slightly and licked the tip of the cock. "Mmm, Kunimitsu…" Ryoma took in the arousal in front of him and almost choked.

"You don't have to take in everything Ryoma."

"Mmm hmm," Ryoma nodded and sucked on the large cock.

"F-Ryoma…" Tezuka looked down at his beloved. "Ryoma... Ryoma," Ryoma closed his eyes in pleasure and softly bit his teacher's arousal, licking every spot he could. Ryoma hummed deeply and stuck his tongue into Tezuka's slit. "Ryoma!" Tezuka clenched his teeth and looked at his lover. Ryoma looked like a little kid trying to savor each lick of a candy bar. "Ryoma!"

"I knew it!"

Tezuka couldn't hold in and came as soon as Ryoma released his lover's arousal. "…Salty," Ryoma commented as he licked the cum off of his face.

"Hah! I knew it! You owe me, Oishi!"

"Wh-What are you doing to your own student Tezuka?"

Ryoma widened his eyes at the two teachers that seemed to come out of nowhere (plus Momoshiro, who was behind them). "O-Oishi-sensei... Kikumaru-sensei..." he stuttered.

Shinju popped up out of nowhere and grinned. "Congratulations, Ryo!" he shouted while tossing over sized towels at the two shocked males.

"I... what...!" finally getting some sense of the situation, Ryoma wrapped himself in the towel and gathered his clothes before he rushed into the bathroom right across from the room.

"Huh..." Shinju murmured and rubbed the back of his head. "Was it something I said?"

**(1) And that was when Ryoma remembered _what _he had given to his former buchou. -_Will be in the sequel I plan to write... in the near future ;P If you really can't wait till I post it, just ask me what it is_**

**_Thanks for reading, and I changed the ending around to fit the sequel a bit more._**

**_Pre-summary of the sequel to_ Lunch Detention_..._ Shared Memories at Lunch!**

**_The teachers at Seishun Academy have a little get together during lunch on the roof, so what better thing to do but reminisce about the past? The reactions of the other Regulars to the new couple's relationship. Find out how they finally admit their love for each other, with the help from a certain sadistic genius, a hyperactive teacher, an over protective best friend, and a smiling ex-captain! What are they planning, and what will happen on the trip down memory lane? Find out in the sequel, _Shared Memories at Lunch**

**OWARI!**


End file.
